A Plain Guy
by SpaghettiG
Summary: It's a one-shot fot Terumi Minamoto and Tsukasa Chuujou. It's possible that I'll convert it to a long story but it's up to me


**Guide: Bolded - ****Said by a character**

 ** _Bolded and italicized_** **- Thoughts**

 **Bolded and underlined** \- **Author's note**

 **xxxx- Timeskip, other hand**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Minamoto-kun Monogatari** **manga.**

The night after the pageant, I hopped into the bathub. I'm still embarrased about the whole thing, although I did have an unexpected moment with my aunt. All I remembered from it is her heels and dominating smile.

 ** _Stepping, stepping, panties, stepping, and stepping._**

 **"Augh, you shouldn't be happy with that Minamoto"** I said to myself.

On the otherhand, I was really dumbfounded after knowing that all the contestants resigned after I left especially Chuujou-san.

 ** _She must be really pissed off because me right now._**

I rinsed off and headed to my room.

 **xxxxxx**

The next day, I decided to apologize for my behavior the other day. Kaoruko-san might not like it but my urge of capturing Chuujou-san's heart is strong. I don't like hurting women in any kinds too.

Once again, I desperately searched the entire university like the time I searched for my cousin.

 ** _Maybe she's at the old building again..._**

I tiredly ran towards the building where I saw her and sensei hid for an affair. Surprisingly, I found her while leaning against the wall staring at me coldly.

 ** _Looks like she was.. waiting?_**

 **"*pant* Chuujou-san!"** I rested for a moment in front of her cold stare.

 **"So you finally found me"** she said in a monotoned voice.

 **"Wait... you knew I was searching for you this whole time?"** I said to her almost sounding like I was scolding.

 **"Yeah, I heard that you were looking for me from fellow school mates"** She stood up straight, crossed her arms, and gave me a glare. She gave me the glare I was really afraid of since middle school.

 **"I~I~I'm sorry!"** bowed my head low enough to make it look like I'm her servant.

 **"Hmm"** I hear her footsteps getting louder and louder.

She raised my head up then moved her face very close to mine **"Do you think a sorry works on me? Don't ever show up in my sightings again"**

She moved away from me and walked towards her car.

 **"Wait!"** I grabbed her left hand and moved my face infront of hers.

 ** _I know this is out of my character, but this is her only weakness I know._**

I stared at her eyes intensely while already feeling her hot breath reaching my lips.

My intense staring was interrupted after seeing her flustered because of my doings. She then look into my eyes straight while still red.

 **"Don't think that's gonna affect me again Minamoto"**

I can't help but smirk.

 **"Last time you only complained because we were in public. Atleast now, we have this area only for us."**

 **"Don't eve~ mmpfh!"** I kissed her before she even completes her sentence.

I stopped for a second and looked straight into her eyes, **"I don't like pretty and powerful girls hating me** **, especially you so please..",**

and I kissed her again.

At first, I was the only one savoring the kiss but she kissed back afterwards.

I inserted my tongue and it wrestled with hers. Opening my eyes for a second, it looks like she's not resisting anymore.

I opened the door of the back seat of her car and lied her down on the seats. Already on top of her I unbuttoned her torso but stopped halfway.

 **"May... May I?"** I muttered very sheepishly with a very red face and avoiding her gaze.

Expecting a rejection, I only sensed and saw her nod.

 **"Then... please tell me if it hurts"** and I continued.

 **Pls leave a review, I'll really appreciate it. Sorry if you think it's OOC or bad. I know Chuujou was a bit OOC when the kissing started but I really just wanted this one-shot to be short. Also in the summary I am saying that it is possible that'll be a long story but it's really up to all of us if you think I should and I'll just make a decision.**

 **I also really love the Minamoto-kun Monogatari manga for the plot though XD (Seriously)**


End file.
